objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leafy's story
Overview This story is about Leafy, a traitor to all of her used-to-be friends, except for one. Leafy knew that she must give him up for his own safety eventually. Sometime later in the future, she somehow manages to return to her past, the mysterious life which she swore to never visit again. A Leafy's story is a fan fiction originally created by Bumblebee the transformer, but was later adopted by Phuocphuc46. Staffs *User:Phuocphuc46. Co-founder of the fan fiction, main plot creator, chapters director and grammars fixer. *User:Bumblebee the transformer. Founder of the fan fiction, chapters creator and director, chapter plot creator. If you want to take part in this fan fiction, please contact me in my talk page and I will try to contact you back about your future affliction with this fan fiction as soon as possible. Characters and Info Leafy - Female - Main character. Leader. Grapes - Male - Interested in mysterious objects and history. Marker - Female - Rock and gemstone expert and the medic of the pack. Screen Recorder - Male - Marker's assistant and a funny guy overall, he keeps the pack happy with his jokes. Calender - Male - Interesting object and likes to listen to stories. Evil Leafy - Female - A very mysterious and unknown figure. No one knows anything about her. Chapter 1: The End It has been 2 days after what happened back in Goiky. In the sky, a familiar green hang glider can be found, holding two small figures. Firey hasn't sleep in days, his face showing a pair of dead, souless eyes. Under him is a figure who everyone now hate, Leafy. She is still holding on Firey's legs, looking in an empty spaces with a depressing look. She knew that they can't go on like this forever, and eventually must stop. After all, Firey never had a plan from the start, where were they going, where will they stop or are they even going to make it there. "STOP!" Leafy uses every last bit of her energy to scream the word. It's the first time anyone has spoken on that hang glider for 2 days now. "Hu- Huh? ARGHHHH-" Firey woke up from the barrier of real life and his sleepiness, just in time to fly up the mountain just 5 meters from them. "Wow, thanks a lot, Leafy. Without you, we could've crash into that m-" "I didn't call you up for that, Firey." Leafy cuts Firey thanks. "I need you to stop this hang glider now." "But why? S- See? We are in Yoyle City! Maybe we could stop here and then cont-" "I want you to stop this hang glider. Now." Leafy cuts Firey off for the second time. Knowing that this is what Leafy would never do, Firey landed the hang glider just next to the Yoyle City's welcoming gate. "We can't go on like this forever, Firey. You need to go." As soon as they feel the ground once more, Leafy speaks to Firey in a quiet but server voice. "Wha- What are you talking about? The contestants are still coming after you, you can't just- just stay out here!" Firey speaks in a fast and stammered voice, speaking and thinking as the same time. "Firey, I appreciate what you are doing to me, but we- you can't just do this forver. We were destined to stop at some point of time, and this is it." "You can't just be alone out here, you will be hurt or-or-or worse!" "This is Yoyle City, Firey. It was abandoned years ago. If someone wants to punch me in the face, this would be last place they will find me. I will be fine here. Trust me." Looking into Leafy's eyes, Firey knew that this was the truth. He was going to drop Leafy off at some point, some place, as long as it is good and safe for her. She's strong and could survive on her own. She didn't ran away or leave on bad terms, but she just politley asks, to where she believe is safe. "I- I believe in you, Leafy. Good luck out here." Firey's brain refused to said these words, but he did. "I won't even need luck." Leafy said it in a sarcastic and confident voice, laughing at her own joke. Firey laughed, painfully at Leafy's joke for the first and possibly last time, but Leafy doesn't want to think so much about it. As Leafy see the hang glider's sihoulette getting smaller, she sighed, knowing that she is now alone. She knew that she makes the right choice, and so did Firey. She relieved to know that everything will be alright now. She will start over here. to where she belongs, and is safe. Leafy laughed, remembering that she never told anyone that Yoyle City is where she actually come from. She still remember everything in every last inches of the place as she did years ago. Leafy then proceed to wonder of into the city, alone. A day or two has passed, and she still doesn't know where she is going. Looking at the old places she usually go in her childhood, she stopped at a small, wored down house at the outside of the city. As she step forward, her brains and memories started to flow back into her, what that... place have. Something, some machine she abbandoned long ago. She opens the door, only to relive the memories she used to have when she was young, really young. She remembered the horrors- or joy, as she already forgot about it. Chapter 2: The Beginning It's been 3 days since she last I put the code for the iron door. She hasn't slept, eaten, or drank - even though I doubt that objects do. She keeps standing there, inputting random numbers into the combination. The code contains 7 digits - or less, that's probably why there's an "Enter" button at the rear of the code. Tiring, forgetfulness, and- ''-Finally, the door has opened!'' Leafy didn't even remember what combination she put in, but as long as the door has opened, she's good. As the iron door opens, a large amount of dust gets released from the other side, stating that the room has been abandoned for ages. The door has finally open, revealing.... darkness. Literal darkness. The door is filled with darkness. ''- Aegh, for object's sake, where's the light...'' Leafy mumble to herself. Loneliness has caught her talking to herself, as somewhat of a companion. Finally, she reached her hand into the light switch, switching the lights o- ''- ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE LIGHTS ARE CODE-LOCKED?'' Oh my. It's look like that I was incorrect. Anyway, she slowly takes her breath, and starts inputting yet an another code, but this time, with 3 less digits. Ooohh. Okay, I can *still* do this. One, one, one and... Suddenly, the lights get turned on, slowly from the entrance to the end of the room, where's there something... just something lies at the end of it. ''- Welcome back, sister.'' As Leafy takes her courage to look at the end of the room, she founds a familiar, red-colored figure standing next to somewhat of a machine. A large one. Chapter 3: Exile As the mysterious figure and Leafy stare at each other for 13 minutes, the latter finally spoke. ''- Are you... E-'' ''- "Ooohhh, are you Evil Leafy, my evil twin sister or whatever. Think of a better cliché. Anyway, cut to the chase."'' ''- What are you doing here?'' ''- "I'm always here, sister. Waiting for your re-arrival. I should ask you that question. Why are you here?"'' ''- What do you mean by re-arrival?'' ''- "Let me guess, in anger, you stole Dream Island and got chase here by your "former friends". I'm surprised you actually didn't get eliminated first in that horrible show, sister."'' ''- What the- How did you know that?'' ''- "I know everything that happened in Goiky, sister. Like you."'' ''- What do you mean by.... like me?'' ''- "Guess all those times on the show erase all of your memories here. Like your plan in the first place."'' ''- Okay I am off-'' ''- "I have teleportation powers, telekinesis and many more, like you, sister. You always have those powers. Powers that are stronger than mine."'' As Leafy looks around the room in confusing, loads of memories struck her head. She remembers something about... ''- "The machine. Sister."'' ''- I created this... thing. I... Why?'' ''- "The machine was created by you, originally used for our own goods. But then you change your mind. So did we. Do you what does this machine do?"'' ''- It-...'' ''- "-Is used to teleport through time and other "dimensions". Like you, the latter sounds stupid. But then I became the first test subject to walk through that machine's entrance. The dimension was nothing like ours. The first one I had put my feet on was-"'' ''- Horrible. The buildings there were on fire and were destroy by... by something. Objects were... dying.'' ''- "Like you, I didn't know what that machine sent us there for. But then I realize its purpose. It wanted us to save them. The dimensions."'' ''- I... I... I don't know what to believe anymore.'' ''- "You'll soon, sister. You were our leader in that group, and you are still one now. The group has been formed - once more."'' ''- What group?'' "Seven, three, five, five, six, zero, eight". The passcode to the iron door. Leafy remembered the sounds that each numbers made when she pressed them. As she turned around, six objects are seen. Their looks state that they have been outside for long enough. Long enough for everything. ''- Welcome back. Leafy'' Said Fanny. It was the end of Leafy's life at the show, and a new beginning - or a restart for Leafy. She is back where she once was. She is back to the place she swore she would never return. She is back - where she truly belongs. Chapter 4: Return to Sender Leafy takes the lab coat that she used to wear 14 years ago. As she admires it, a voice calls her. ''- Leafy? It's time to repair the stuff.'' ''- I'm coming.'' As she replied to Tombstone - a member of her so called "group", she snaps out of her admiration and quickly wore the lab coat on. ''- I'm coming.'' It has been 4 days since whatever happened. Leafy found herself reparing one of the machines in the room that "whatever" happended. As she is reparing it, she is also thinking of a name for the room. Weird, but that is what she is. ''- Why do we need to think of a name for this room?'' Crayon asked. ''- To be honest, I don't know. But since we are staying here for a lonnngggg time, we should name it.'' ''- Oh... okay.'' ''- "So how is the repairing going? Terrible as always?"'' ''- Hello to you too, sister. I'm trying to cut this yellow wire, but it is connected to the hardrive, so reparing this shouldn't be as easy as you thought it would.'' ''- "I'll take care of this. While I'm doing that, you should go in a corner and think of a name for this room."'' ''- Oh that was very hilarious, you should be a comed-'' ''- Uh... who are you talking to?'' Looking at a confused TNT, she laughed and said to him: ''- I'm talking to Evil Leafy, of c-'' Before she could finish her sentence, she remembered that it had been years since Evil Leafy had said or do anything besides from teleporting. And so is she now. Doing notihng besides from staring at the others' souls. So how could she hear what Evil LEafy said? ''- "I communicate with you by my mind, sister. I've said that for 9 times now."'' ''- Oh, ya know, I'm just talking to myself, heh heh heh... The loneliness had got to me, heh heh...'' ''- Oh, that is fine I guess. But that laugh like that next time. Your saliva is dropping all over the floor.'' ''- Okay, next time.'' ''- And also, there is someone that wanted to mmet you. They said that they are friends of yours or something similiar to that. Their voices were so raspy, I can't even listen to it.'' ''- Friends?'' As Leafy thought about the word for a while, she finally the response to TNT. ''- Thanks for your help. This better worths my times, if not they are dead.'' ''- "They are he, to be specific.'' As Leafy went upstairs, she thinks about who could be this "friends" of her. It could be that one Football before. She doesn't know, and she doesn't care. She just wanted to see who is this object that unrightfully claimed that they are her friends. As she reaches the doorknob, she feels some heat coming from the other side. Could this be- ''- Leafy?'' ''- Firey?'' Before Firey could say anything, Leafy quickly starts an argument. ''- How in any ways you know where I live?'' ''- Your sister told me, Evil Leafy, that is her name, right?'' She is so dead when I finish with this. ''- I am fine, there is no need for you to be worrying.'' ''- Are you sure?'' ''- This is where I stay now, There are some other objects that I found downstairs too.'' ''- Are you sure that you will be safe?'' ''- This is my home. Where I belong.'' As Leafy finish her sentence, she knows why Leafy drove the hang glider to go here. This is her stopping round. Where she belongs. All of Firey's worries quickly go away, leaving Firey's feelings there with nothing left. ''- I will be fine. Here. With them.'' ''- I am sure you will.'' ''- That better not be a sarcasm.'' ''- I guarantee to you that wasn't one.'' ...... That was the most arkward converstartion that Leafy ever had. Mostly because she told him everything when she said goodbye to him the first time. ''- EVIL LEAFY? WHERE ARE YOU?'' Back to Goiky, 2 hours after the conversation. ''- Firey? Where have you been and what are you doing here?'' ''- Just went out, meeting some of my old friends.'' ''- Oh. So how are they now?'' ''- Better without all of us.'' Golf Ball would make some research about what did Firey said, but judging how he is lately, after Leafy had left she doesn't even want to think about it. As Firey sat down in front of Goiky Canal, where he afraids most, he relaxed and tried to forget about Leafy, because he knows that she will be safer with her firends there, at her home, where he knows, whe truly belongs. But he can't. Chapter 5: Tornado and Hope It was a rainy day. Leafy has run very, very far. Farther than she should. Eventually, she didn't know where she was. It seemed to be a nice town with fine-looking buildings, a road and even a hotel. She then saw big tornado, coming straight where she is standing. ''- Aaaaahhhh. Help meeeeeeeee!'' Leafy was on the terrace of the hotel. She went down the stairs until the 7th floor, where she surprisingly - got tired. But the tornado eventually found its way, hitting the hotel and she was at the edge of the tornado. ''- Arghhh... shoot, what can I do?'' ''- Easy, just hope you survive.'' A voice above her, answered. Leafy didn't wanted to think too much about who said it, as she already knew a crazy object who can communicate with others 3 kilometers away. After 5 minutes if devastating the hotel, the tornado is gone, leaving no trails, like a miracle. Of course, the only trails that it left is the ruins from the hotel, with a living, breathing object under it. ''- Phew!'' We are back at Goiky, to be more specific, with Firey. He wonders what's up with Leafy. But then again. He doesn't want to worry too much because Leafy is safe. Yeah, of course she is safe. But in reality. She is not. She is worse than safe. Back to Leafy. She is severely injured ''- Oh,... I think I broke my left thumb,... this fall is going to give bruises,... god damnit,...'' ''- Let me help!'' At that very moment, with the voice's attitue, Leafy knows that the voice - was a real object. And even worse than the fact that they are real, , they are helping her. ''- Who- Arghh... thanks I guess,... Who are you anyway?'' ''- I am The Pink Shape, but you could call me TPS for short.'' ''- Yeah no, names with abberiviations are stupid.'' ''- Heh.'' The Pink Shape removes Leafy's broken left arm, gets Pin's left arm and puts it on Leafy's missing limb spot. ''- Uh... Thanks I guess. Still, this is... uncomfortable.'' ''- I think you have a home to go back now.'' ''- I think I do. '' Leafy quick rushes off to Yoyleland. A portal appears from one of her device, which she put it on her right arm. The portal teleports her back to Yoyleland. She was staying in the upper section of the building which contains the "machine". She grabbed her backpack, hanging next to the main door, which contains some of her important and secret stuffs like the blueprint to- Whoops. Anyways, she then takes the certificate that the Announcer gave her, which her having full control of Dream Island. She has plans for the ticket. Back to Goiky. ''- Do you think there will ever be a second season of this?'' ''- Doubt it.'' ''- Hey guys, I found something! It was in my mailbox!'' As Pen interrupts Pin's and Golf Ball's little conversation. ''- Don't you mean our mailbox?'' ''- Whatever. Look, this is the thingy that gives Leafy full control over Dream Island!'' ''- That means that our scout force was able to take Dream Island's testimonial from Leafy!'' ''- Wait, a scout force?'' ''- Wait, you didn't know about this?'' ''- That means Dream Island is ours!'' ''- Yeah, it will be our if we could find the exact location of the current Dream Island!'' ''- Sheesh, Golf Ball. Don't ruin my dreams.'' As a mysterious yet familiar green figure watching the trio chatting, a smile was created on (their) face. ''- Guessing that's it for today. Hopefully they don't chase me as much as they did now.'' Chapter 6: Fear Here we are, in the town where TPS lives. Leafy had rented a house there. She knew that she needed to be close to her just in case of anything. She only hopes that her sister at home won't kill her when she comes back. But Leafy is however still continuing her mysterious adventure. At 3:46 A.M, she left the town. ''- Wonder what is gonna happen next. Thing have been crazy since I met TPS.'' Leafy spots something on the path. ''- Huh. What is that... It's a note! What does it say? It says that "Something very bad is about to happen to someone and he or she has to watch out". But what is that"Something" and who is that "Someone"? And this also sounds stupid, too.'' At Goiky, with GB and the others. - Look! An island! - It's Dream Island!! It's back!! Now time to tear Leafy's testamonial or whatever to prevent her from stealing Dream Island again! The certificate gets ripped to shreds. And was there in the water. Back to Leafy. She sees an unfamiliar object whose look like a bunch of Grapes and he seemed to be in a hurry. ''- Come with me, Leafy.'' ''- What? How can you- Please don't hurt me!'' ''- Don't worry, I won't kill you. That was for the best-case scenario. Just come with me. There's something very strange that I found.'' ''- What thing?'' ''- I said it was strange, therefore I don't know it.'' Leafy and Grapes go to the "strange thing". Leafy couldn't get out of her suspicion, especially when he was leading her to some old trees that are hanging out a bunch of vines. ''- Look! There! There it is, Leafy!'' After Leafy removes the walls of vines and grass that Grapes stated, were covering the strange thing, she founds something. It was a great big sphere,about as big as a boulder. ''- Woah! W-Wait a second. Could this be the "Something bad" in my note?'' ''- I dont know man.'' ''- I'm a female, you know.'' - Yeah, whatever. Leafy removes the last of the vines. The sphere starts to wobble. Fearing it will explode like in every "sphere wobbling" situation ever, Leafy and Grapes run away from the sphere. Contrary to what the duo was thinking, the sphere starts to roll right behind them at about 350 kmh, as it crushes everything in its path. -'' Run!!!!!'' They run until the sphere hits the road of Jack n Jellifyville (the town where TPS and others live) and stops. Wait, the town is called "Jack n Jellifyville"? Yeah, it clearly said so, here. Okay. This is weird. ''- I wonder what's in this sphere. Probably something good.'' ''- I have a pickaxe. I will just break the sphere.'' ''- Good plan. You do that, and I will hope that the sphere won't explode and kill us all.'' The pickaxe breaks the sphere rather quickly. TPS rushes to the sight. Turns out some interesting things was inside of that sphere. Something falls out, such as a map, another note, a button and a spear, which automatically jumped into TPS, which tears apart TPS's disguise and revealing her true identity as Puffball. "- Wait a second. The Pink shape was a DISGUISE this whole time?!?! Anyway. Why were you in a disguise?'' - "It is not important. Can you still be my friend and continue trying to solve this mystery? ''- "Yeah sure."'' Chapter 7: Mysteries (and possibly Evil Leafy) ''- So, what now?'' ''- So let's open the note first. The note says: "The very bad thing is nearly here." '' ''- It wasn't the Sphere.'' ''- But it IS one of the things inside of it. It must be.'' ''- Hmmm. We should check the things. It cannot be the spear. The map seems to be damaged.'' After Grapes went through the items. Leafy realizes it is the button, probably because it's the only thing left. ''- You know. As much as I don't want to push it. I'm curious what this button does.'' ''- I don't even want to know. And after seeing the consequences after my friends had push a random button, you wouldn't too.'' Leafy unfortunately trips (on a random thing, probably the plot) and falls on the button, pressing it. It doesn't do anything so far. But you never know when something could happen. - Huh. Nothing happened. - I guess we will just go then. Oh, I guess that something didn't happen. Wait,... Suddenly a hole opens up and some kind of liquid pours out of it. Some more objects come - Their names are Marker and Screen Recorder, the two random objects that Leafy saw last in Yoyleland. ''- You know, I sense some danger Leafy. Let me touch this liquid.'' ''- Wait, you're just he-'' After Marker touches the liquid with her pen driver, the stick gets poisoned and breaks in just merely seconds. ''- This liquid looks familiar. I feel like I have seen it before in Evil Leafy's labor whatever. I know for sure that it was in Yoyleland. I NEED to go down. Give me a pickaxe and a torch. '' ''- Here you go.'' ''- What, I have to dig the hole? I came up with the plans. You should do it.'' After Leafy digs down for a little bit, she feels everything around her getting hotter. She knows the "Evil Leafy" liquid is there. She then sees it. Its source. A full river with a waterfall as tall as a 3 floor building. ''- Oh my god!'' ''- Indeed.'' ''- So what do you think this.... thing is?'' ''- A bizarre pice of artwork.'' ''- I miss the taste of a sweeter life, where things aren't mess up, and I liked to think that I had it all.'' Sorry this Chapter was so short. Expect the next one to be bit longer. Chapter 8: Crib Appeal ''- So Leafy, do you got anything in that backpack o' yours?'' ''- You are right, Screen Recorder. Maybe there is some useless stuffs in here that I haven't found yet.'' As Leafy searches her backpack, Grapes found something weird, yet familiar about the "juice". He touches it. ''- There is... a Geiger counter. Sure, why not, let's test this science thing on a non-science thing. What?'' ''- What is it?'' ''- Guys, I feel... *gasps* dizzy.... *gasps*'' ''- The temperature is as hot as LAVA in this liquid! It's like, an evil volcano, in a liquid form!'' ''- I think we need to take Grapes to a better shelter, he might have touched the water...'' ''- Where is Crayon? Don't tell me she touched the liquid too!'' ''- My name is Marker not Crayon. Anyways Im back. I was studying on where this liquid is gonna go.'' ''- If my calculations are correct. It will hit at*gasps* No! No way!'' ''- Wh Where is it gonna hit?!'' ''- The liquid is going through a water pipe. The water pipe will pass through Yoyleland and the liquid will break out at the water tower in dream island which will most likely destroy the Island and everyone living there'' Leafy - We must warn those who are living Marker - We should go and save them Leafy - But wait, how are we going to get to them? This cave or something doesn't seem like it has a way out. Grapes - Huh. Grapes look around the cave. Grapes - Maybe we can climb up? Marker - Can you even reach the point where we dropped down here? Grapes - Eh. Does the pickaxe still work? Leafy - Yep. The liquid is bright, so maybe I should turn the torch off. Screen Recorder - Yer dun have the torch. Leafy - Huh? Wait, w-'' ... ''Leafy - Where did it go? Grapes - I don't think it matter. There is enough light here. I see a wall, maybe we could try digging up from there. Leafy - Hey, wait, you guys aren't going to vote for me to dig up, right? Screen Recorder - I vote fer ya. Marker - Sorry, Leafy, I'm too tired from all of these talking. Grapes - Well? Does my vote matter now? Leafy - *sigh* You guys are jerk. Alright, let's start this. Chapter 9: Never Dig Up. It has been 38 minutes since they started digging up. Nothing interesting has happen so far. Marker - Now I am tired from all of this walking. Leafy - Ugh, I'm trying to do everything over here! Screen Recorder - Wanna play a game? Grapes - Guys wait I tripped Marker - Yeah, sure, let's kill some time. What's the game? Screen Recorder - Al right, so yer put 6 bullets in der chamber-'' ''Marker - Yeah, I don't think I wanna play it. Grapes - Hey, we could play it! We conveniently has 8 grapes! Screen Recorder - Ehm, no. That's cheatin. Leafy - Argh, rubbish. The liquid is starting to drip out from this part of wall. '' ''Marker - I think it's leaking from EVERY PART OF THE WALL Grapes - Oh yeah, you are r- OH GOD IT ALMOST TOUCHED ME Screen Recorder - O hey, I found der torch. Leafy - Guys, we are gonna go down! hits the ground as hard as possible with the pickaxe, destroying it, along with the rock floors Everyone - AAHHHHHHHH Chapter 10: ... Or Down, Either. Leafy - Oh.... Aegh.... Is everyone alright? Grapes - I think a part of me just fell off... Screen Recorder - I found it! Leafy - Good, it looks like everyone I care about is fine. Marker - Hey! Screen Recorder - Wasn't that long of a fall, anywas. Leafy - We should get moving, the liquid could fall down here with us. Screen Recorder - Great, der pickaxe don't have a tail feather left with us. How are we gonna get up now? Marker - I don't think it matters anymore, look. The four look at a weird-looking set of double doors. Look fairly old. Leafy - What is this? Grapes - I don't know, a weird-looking set of double doors. Look fairly old. Screen Recorder - Well, should we giddy up? Marker - No, SR, I don't think we should "giddy up". Who knows what could be in there? Could be a container of those liquid, if so, we all are dead. Leafy - Well, we-'' Left hesitates on her words for a second. It is like, something, something like... memories. Yes, memories, of something that was once her life, they are starting to flow back. ''Marker - Leafy? Leafy - ... we are gonna die anyways when the hole start dripping out green, which is sonner, and I doubt it would be later. Come, take the chance. Screen Recorder - Ar, yeah, why don't you go first? Leafy walks past Screen Recorder, and pulled out the handle of the right door. Marker - What are you doing? Through the hole, Leafy moves her hand to the other side. A switch flipped. Grapes - Woah! The double doors slowly open. Leafy - This seems to be some kind of dungeon. Huh. Marker - What will we find here? Leafy - Hopefully a new pickaxe or even better than that. An exit. Screen Recorder - Look, Leaf, I don't think a mysterious room has an elevator for us to go up. Grapes - Well, how do you explain the room in the first place? Marker - What is that? Grapes - Looks like a key to me. I will keep it for now. Search inside. Marker - Well, genius, it's just a room. Leafy - Search within the wall. Screen Recorder - Is the liquid's side effect is making everyone insane? Marker - SR... Marker takes a quick glance at Leafy before continuing. Marker - *whispers* Look, I don't know what is up with you, but you need to stop. Leafy isn't happy with this. She's... something. I don't think this would end well if your accent is taking up your mind. Screen Recorder holds his fist. Prepared to scream back, he has a quick look at Leafy. Screen Recorder - Look. *sighs* I don't know if that was an insult or not, but you are right. Somethin' is up with her. Marker - Thank you. Grapes accidentally touches something. Grapes - GUYS! I think there is something. Leafy - It's inside the wa-'' ''Screen Recorder - I've got this. Screen Recorder punches the wall as hard as possible, knocking out not just the part where Grapes felt something, but the whole wall itself. Screen Recorder - Der wer bloody go. Grapes - Well I guess that does do the job. Leafy - Guys! Look! It's... ugh... A giant door! Grapes - No, look around the door. It's a whole, giantic dungeon, Leafy. Leafy - ...Oh Marker - Look old, and abandoned... Hmm... Grapes - Well, I guess that means there aren't monsters here! Marker - There are no monsters, Grapes. Screen Recorder - So, Leafy, what do ya think? Leafy - Why are you asking me this? Screen Recorder - Errrr... Leafy - I don't know, really, it's, ... It's familiar. Let's just go. Marker - Alright. Let's go. Grapes - Yeeessh.... Look at all of the cages here. Leafy - Weird, they are just cages, too. Screen Recorder - Ey, is it just me or we can make a film studio outta this? Marker - Hm, I don't know, Screen Recorder, maybe we can if we can PASS THROUGH THE DEADLY GREEN GOO. ??? - h̬͙el̻̞͍̟̺̳p͉͔̗͎̞..̜̜͉̝̠.̪̥̙͈̲̗ Leafy - Guys! Did you hear that? Marker - I don't think I want to know, Leafy. Let's just get out, quick. ??? - s̡͇̫o̤̪͖me̩͘o͈̣͎̱̬né ̛̝̙̘͉̫ͅìs͕̱̮͘ ͚̣͙̹̰h̬̭̣̳͎̘͞e̬͇̙͚r͝e.. Leafy - Oh god, it's getting louder! Marker - Run! four run for their lives ??? - ḣ̰͚̻͕̥̙eͭ̈̆̕h͓̖͓̳̼̥͉ ̌ͨͭ͒҉̫̙̱̗͈͕͓h͓̰̹̰̗̊e̠͇̤̝̼͢h̠͎͔̥̖̭͙ͭ̈́̔͟ ̫̉́ͮͯ̓h̗̼̑ͩͨͭͥ͐͠ĕ̢͎̮̯̞ͧ̃ͦh̢̻̙͛.͖͍̫͑̓ͥ̈ͬͪͅ.͖̪ͩͭ̉ͤͬ.ͥ̏͌̑ͮ҉̯̥̳̲ hand comes from one of the cages, grabbing Grapes Grapes - Gargh! Help! Screen Recorder - I got ya! Recorder throws the flashlight at the mysterious hands ??? - Oof! Nrghhh.... hand withdraws back into the cage Screen Recorder - I got this, stand back! Recorder punches through the cage's iron door, to which the four quickly run into the cage Leafy - Who are you? ??? - Hold you weapon! Argghhh... Grapes - Why the heck did you attack us? I almost died, man! ??? - It's okay, calm down... Screen Recorder - *raise his arms over his shoulder* Oh, I will let you down alright.... Leafy - S-C, calm down. Screen Recorder - But.... Leafy - No buts. Screen Recorder - *sighs* Fine, talk. Leafy - Who are you? ??? - I don't know, why don't you ask that monkey over there? Screen Recorder - If he says no, I will kill him. Leafy - Screen Recorder. Screen Recorder - Alright. Yeah, I'm a monkey. Leafy - I'm Leafy, what's your name? ??? - Leafy? sparked into the unknown figure's eyes. It quickly stands up from it dead-like lying Calender - I'm Calender. Nice to meet you. Screen Recorder - Alright, you talked, can I punch him now? Leafy - Why did you attack us? Calender - Attack? I was just following orders to protect the facility. Leafy - Orders? What orders? Calender - From you, you don't-'' Leafy covers her head with one hand, trying to figure out what he's saying, but she know, it, "the orders" is somewhere in her head. ''Leafy - Arghhh.... Marker - What did she told you to do? Calender - Protect this facility till the end of day. Marker - Facility? It's a warehouse! Chapter 11 - The Mysterious Crystal. Leafy - This is getting a bit boring. Marker - It has always been like this, Leafy Suddenly, Marker finds a mysterious light looming from a room. Marker - What is that? They rush to the room. Leafy - This box is locked! Grapes - I guess this is where the key comes in. They open the box to find a mysterious crystal inside it. Marker - It's incredible! I've collected many rocks from volcano studying but nothing like this! Leafy - This crystal. I-I find this oddly familiar. Grapes - Maybe Calender knows about this. We got to find him. Marker - Where is he? Leafy glares at Screen Recorder. Screen Recorder - Hey, don't look at me like that. It's ain't my fault he didn't come with us. The door suddenly closes right in front of their eyes. No wind, no beings, it closes on its own. Screen Recorder - What 'er-'' ''Leafy - CALENDER! No responses came back. Grapes - I'm guessing the only way back is to go forward. Leafy - What? We can't just leave him like that! Grapes - We just met him, plus he tried to kill us! Leafy - Um... uh.... I am sure Calender knows about the crystal, we must find another way to him! Marker - Leafy... Leafy - What? Marker awkwardly clears her throat. Leafy- Let's just-'' After walking halfway across the dungeon room ''Calender - OVER HERE! Leafy - Calender! We found you finally. First things first why are you locked here? Calender - They locked me up again. Marker - But we have a VERY interesting thing to show you. This crystal right here. Calender - Interesting. Im sure I had come across a book somewhere in the mine. The crystal you are looking for should be in that book. Leafy - So lets find the book! Calender - Um. Did you forget I am stuck here. Leafy - Oh Chapter 12 - The Mystery Continues Leafy - Lets find the key Screen Recorder - Wait. I know we need to free Calender but I am just so '''hungry' right now.'' Grapes'' - Me too'' Leafy - Good thing I got my Yoyleberries. We can have that After some time Grapes - The Yoyleberries ware delicious! Only it turns you to metal. The now metal characters continue to find the key Leafy - We should be close Marker - There it is! Leafy - Lets go The group returns to Calender and frees him Calender - Now we lets find the book. Follow me Marker - There it is. read it! Calender - The crystal you found is called "Evil Leafy Crystal" named after its finder. Its collected using a machine and used to power a huge bomb. Grapes - Oh no! Leafy- Could this mean Evil Leafy is going to set off a BOMB! Thats bad Grapes - According to me the bomb once explodes will destroy everything in 7 miles Leafy - We must find it Sorry for the rather short chapter Chapter 13: Evil Leafy's lab Leafy - We should be close. The tracker should find something The tracker points downwards Grapes - We must dig down grab your pickaxes and spades Category:Leafy Category:BFDI Category:Post-BFDIA Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Collaboration Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Bumblebee